Hoping for a Happy Ending
by MiLady TARDIS
Summary: How I wish Sucker Punch could've ended. Told from the point of view of the High Roller.


This story is the end of Sucker Punch as told by the point of view of the High Roller, and what I wish would've happened. I tweaked the dialouge a little bit, so sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything

The High Roller had begun to hate his job. Well, that wasn't technically true. He had always resented his job, but now he really hated it. He couldn't even remember why he had started doing lobotomies in the first place. It must've been the money. He had three kids and a wife at home to take care of. But the guilt was starting to get to him. That's why he wasn't going to do this any more. He couldn't stand having to be the last person to look into those poor girl's eyes before they more or less died. The last person to see anything recognizable in them before their scared eyes turned into blank orbs, staring, unseeing at whatever happened to be in front of them. He was starting to see their eyes in his dreams, begging him not to take them away. He had to get away from this.

As he walked down the hallways of the Lennox House for the Mentally Insane, he focused on the folder in his hands. He said to the guard walking with him, "Baby Doll? Is that seriously her name?" The guard shrugged and opened the door to the room. The High Roller muttered a thanks and shut the door, preparing his tools. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his hands by cleaning his glasses. He looked again at the folder. "That's strange," he muttered, "This is signed for by Madame Gorski." As far as the High Roller knew, Madame Gorski was against lobotomies as a way of curing the mentally insane, so why had she sign for it? Before he could think about it any more, he heard the door open and put the folder down to see the guard walked in with a pretty young woman with platinum blonde hair in pigtails. He looked at the picture included in the file and yes, it was Baby Doll. The High Roller stopped for a minute. There was something strange about this girl. She seemed nervous, sure, but mostly she seemed prepared, if a little resigned. As if she knew her whole life that she was headed for this and was prepared for it, eager for it even. It was all there, in her eyes. He sighed and motioned for Baby Doll to sit in the chair. She did and he told the guard to leave. The High Roller strapped her in, and picked up the needle and hammer. He positioned the needle above her eye and reached back with the hammer, about to pierce her eye when something stopped him. It was her eyes. She was practically begging him to do this, to take her away from everything. But the guilt was killing him, so he did the only thing that could make it go away. He grit his teeth, took a deep breath, and struck the needle with the hammer.

After it was done, Madame Gorski walked in as the guard helped Baby Doll out of the chair and walked her out, her vacant eyes staring blankly ahead. "Hello Madame Gorski." The High Roller said quietly. He couldn't get Baby Doll's eyes out of his mind. The way she was so accepting and almost _trusting_. He had never had to deal with that. Fighting, crying, begging him not to do this. That's what he was used to. He told Madame Gorski, "Did you see the way she looked at me? Just in that last moment, it was like..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Doctor," Madame Gorski asked, "Is it done?"

The High Roller barely heard her, saying, "Doctor Gorski, what do you know about this one? There was something very peculiar and..." Again, he couldn't find words to describe it.

Madame Gorski nodded and replied, "Yes, her mother's death plunged her into a deep depression and then in a fit she accidentally killed her sister. Poor child, it's a shame I couldn't do more for her, I wasn't given much time you see." While the High Roller could hear the regret in her voice, he knew that it wasn't like the guilt was eating her up inside. So he said, "But you recommended the procedure."

She looked confused and said, "Oh, I'm afraid not. I will admit she's been quite a handful; in just a week here she stabbed an orderly, started a fire, and helped another patient to escape." At this, the High Roller smiled a little, careful not to let Gorski see as she continued with, "But I don't agree with this solution Doctor."

He was really confused now, so he asked, "By why would you sign for a procedure you don't agree with? This is your signature is it not?" Now Gorski was confused as she looked at the signature when the High Roller handed her the file, and he continued, "I've been doing this for quite some time Doctor, and to be honest with you I've wondered myself whether or not it's right, and I have seen some tortured souls in here, believe me. But this one... something in her eyes, I've never seeen anyone that..." He searched for the words, "the way she looked at me, it's like she wanted me to do it. I hope it helps her."

Madame Gorski looked up and said with shock clear in her voice, "This isn't my signature. I've... I've got to go."

She started to run out the room, but the High Roller stopped her. "Vera, do you trust me?" She narrowed her eyes but nodded, and he said, "Then please don't do whatever it is you're about to do for about fifteen minutes." He looked into her eyes, pleading with her to let him do this. Eventually she sighed and said, "Fine. But you get fifteen minutes. That's it." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and hurriedly left.

He practically ran down the hallway to the bathroom where Baby Doll was sitting. He held out his hand and said, "Are you coming or what?" She stood up but didn't take his hand. Instead she said, "Why are you doing this?" He shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe the guilt of basically killing another young girl would've driven me insane. Maybe I just wanted to know your real name. Maybe I just wanted you to be reunited with your friend. Either way, we've got about ten minutes to get you out. So _come on._" She smiled and took his hand, before looking vacant again. They calmly walked out, the guard not even bothering to ask the High Roller what he was doing leading a patient out of the hospital.

The High Roller walked out the doors of the hospital to the sounds of police sirens. He let out a breath of relief and led Baby Doll to his car. He took a final, lingering look at the hospital and drove out the gates.

For a while, they drove in scilence. Until Baby Doll said quietly, "Marissa." The High Roller looked at her in confusion and she answered, "My name. It's Marissa. And thank you. For saving me." The High Roller smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Marissa." They sat back in scilence and drove off into the sunset, hoping for a happy ending.

_Fin_

I am a little unsure about how it ended, but I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!


End file.
